The changes in life
by RyoandMiaforever
Summary: what happens when the gundams were never destroyed and heero and relena fall in love.


The changes in life 

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing. Or any of the characters in relation to gundam wing.

My story is about what would have happened if the gundam weren't destroyed in endless waltz.

Hey yall Zimgundam here. All right I want to get one thing clear Trowa and Catherine are not siblings. If you follow the series story line; while Trowa had amnesia Catherine just pretended to be Trowa's sister so she could look after him and make sure that he doesn't get hurt. They are **NOT **related! Anyways on with the fic:

As Relena walked back from the reception hall, she was lost in thought as she walked to her limo that was waiting for her. Pagen got out and opened the door for Relena. Relena then got in and sat down as the car started to move. "Relena we got news," "What is it Pagen," "Well I'm not sure you want to hear this now but we have confirmation that your biological parents are still alive." "WHAT THAT CAN'T BE," yelled Relena as her frustration became very vast. "They want to talk to you miss Relena. I figured you'd be eager to meet them so I told them I would bring you to the castle as soon as I picked you up. Is that alright miss Relena?" "Yes that's quit alright Pagen. I have many things to ask them."

With in a matter of minutes Relena made it to the Sanq kingdom. As Relena reached the driveway she started walking up to her former home. Suddenly Relena saw something moving toward her. Relena then recognized the person from her family album. It was her father. Relena wasn't too anxious so she acted like she didn't notice him. As she continued to walk she bumped into somebody she looked up to noticed a woman staring down at her. "Excuse me but who are you," Relena asked casually. "Relena don't you remember me," asked the lady who was staring down at her with loving eyes. "Mom," Relena asked with question in her eyes. "Yes, Relena it's me." "But how I thought that..." Relena was then cut off "come inside and we'll explain everything," said Relena's mom. Relena soon found herself sitting on the family room couch, sipping tea as she was reacquainting her self with her biological parents. As Relena's mom brought in some more tea, Relena decided it was time for some answers. "Alright I want some answers. First off how did you survive the seize of the kingdom," asked Relena as she looked at both of her parents. "Well, we were informed immediately a day before the attack and we left on a refuge plane to visit some old friends and hide out there. We had to put you and Milliardo on a separate plane for kids because our plane ran out of space. Your plane was to take off three hours after our plane so we had no choice but to put you two on that plane. But as your plane finally got into the air it was shoot down by military forces. The plane landed in the ocean but you and Milliardo clung to a piece of wreckage and floated back to the kingdom. As the two of you reached the beach Milliardo fainted from the strain of swimming so hard. And you walked around looking for help. And that was when it happened the kingdom was gone in an instant. You were found by the vice foreign minister and were taken in. Soon we had made it to our destination and we found out what happened but we decided it best for our saftey and yours to wait and see what happens. And now after all these years we are here to say we're sorry," as her father finished his story Relena stared in awe as she took in everything she was hearing. "YOU'RE SORRY…. YOU ABONDED ME AT THREE AND YOU'RE SORRY," Relena yelled as she looked at the people who claimed to be her parents. "Relena we know this must be over whelming for you but we just hope you can be our daughter once again," Relena's mom was talking in such a serious tone it was hard for her not to understand the pain they must have gone through with losing they're children. But as they continued to talk Relena put her hand in her jacket and turned on a switch. The switch controlled a microphone that sent her exact conversation to the one person she knew would understand, her hired bodyguard and one true savior, Heero. Heero was sitting at his computer looking over some forms when something started beeping. Heero looked into his jacket to see that Relena's communication mic was turned on. Heero then turned on the speakers and listened. "So you think that just because you are my biological mother and father that I'm just gonna become your daughter again," said a Relena sounding voice. _What is she talking about_ "Relena please understand we never wanted you to be abanded at three years old but we want our daughter back," replied her dad. "Look my name is Relena Dorlin, not Peacecraft and I have made a perfect life for my self now. And I'm not about to let a recent turn of events change my life. So if you'll excuse me I have to get to the preventors headquarters and work on some things," said Relena as she started heading for the door. Relena then got in her limo and told Pagen to take her to the preventors. Soon in a matter of minutes Relena made it to preventors HQ. Relena then grabbed her id card and swiped it through. Relena then walked over to the preventor dorms where a guard was on duty. "Excuse me vice foreign minister but what is your reason for coming here," asked the guard. "I have official business to discuss with preventor rain," replied Relena. "Of course go right a head," replied the guard. Relena then walked in the hallway and walked down to preventor rain and preventor death's room. _GOD do you think Duo could have picked a worse name for a preventor code name._ As Relena stopped her thinking she soon realized she had made it to Heero's room. She then knocked quietly but no one answered and right as she was about too knock really hard; the door swung open and Heero stepped aside so she could come in. As Relena took a seat on the couch Heero started to speak. "So your parents finally decided to make their presence known huh," asked Heero as he grabbed a coke and sparkled water for Relena. "What do you mean by that? You mean you knew they were alive," asked Relena, as she looked as curious as a kitten. "Yeah but I thought it best if I kept it to myself because if your parents wanted you to know they were alive they would tell you when the time was right. Well that's what I thought anyway," replied Heero. "Well your heart was in the right place but your mind has some serious issues. Because my mom and dad couldn't have picked a worse time to show up in my life," replied Relena with a sour tongue. "I take it you had a bad day at work," replied Heero cautiously. "God you don't know the half of it," replied Relena. Heero then put his arm around Relena. "You know I'm always here for you Relena." "I know, I know Heero it's just I feel so confused." "Hey look at me," said Heero as he raised her chin for her to look into his eyes. "You are one of the strongest people I know Relena and you will get through this, No matter what," said Heero as he kissed her lightly. At first the kiss was suppose to be soft and loving but as their passion grew so did their roughness. Heero then soon found his way to her neck and ravished it. "Oh god Heero that feels so good..." Relena trailed off as she moaned with pleasure. "Does my girlfriend like it when I go for the neck," asked Heero with a bit of sarcasm. "OH god... yes Heero... oh don't stop..." Heero then slid off her blouse and found his way down to his girlfriend's bra covered breasts. "Hmm, you like," asked Relena as she noticed how Heero seemed mesmerized by her young perky breasts. "of course I like it, anything about you I like," Heero replied as he took off her bra and his mouth found it's way to her right nipple. He first circled it with his tongue and then he sucked on it gently as he massaged the other with his right hand. Soon he switched and gave the same treatment to her left nipple as he massaged her right breast. "Oh god Heero… ah yes…" Heero then looked up as he looked in to her eyes. "So would you like if I went just a tad bit lower," asked Heero with mischief in his eyes. "oh god yes that would be great." Relena watched as Heero stuck two fingers into her already wet entrance. "Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Heero and Relena jolted up as Heero then threw her clothes in her direction. "Go in the bathroom and when you come out if your asked you were only using the bathroom okay?" "Yeah fine," replied Relena as she ran into the bathroom. Heero then answered the door to find it was Duo with a bunch of groceries. "Geez man could you be any slower. Can't you just detach yourself from that computer for a minute to answer the door? I mean the world ain't gonna end as we know it if you step away from that thing for a minute." "Duo shut up," "Fine whatever dude," said Duo with an 'I could careless' attitude. Duo was about to walk away when Heero's bedroom door opened and Relena stepped out. "Oh hello princess when did you get here and what were you doing in Heero's room," asked Duo a bit suspicious. "Well I came to talk to Heero earlier and I had to use the bathroom and Heero was kind enough to let me use his." "Oh well then that's good but why didn't you use the one in the hall," asked Duo. Heero then suddenly got a look of death on his face, he didn't think of that, but Relena was quick to cover up his judgment in error. "Well I had to use Heero's laptop really quick so I entered his bedroom and sat at his desk. Fifteen minutes into my work I realized I had to use the bathroom so I went to his," replied Relena as she looked a little bit upset that she had just lied. "OH MY GOD," yelled Duo frightening the two of them. "Oh my god it's a miracle that man over there the great Heero Yuy let you touch his laptop. Somebody call Ripley's believe it or not we have a big one here." Duo finished yelling at the top of his lungs just to be yelled at by Heero. "Duo shut up or the broom is going up your ass," replied Heero as he grabbed the near by broom. "Alright okay it's just it seems like a miracle to me. But now anyways what was it you were talking to Heero about when you came over," asked Duo as curious as a kitten. "Well actually I wanted to talk to both of you," she said in a professional tone. "Really do tell," said Duo as she lead them to the couches. "Yeah I want you two to find my brother Milliardo," replied Relena as she closed her eyes and braced herself for screaming. "ARE YOU INSANE YOU WANT US TO FIND THAT CRAZY?" Duo sat back down after screaming and realizing how wrong that was to say right in front of Relena. "You guys know as much as I do that he works with the preventors now. But he comes and goes as he pleases. He's never assigned real missions because no one knows where he is. I have tried to use the preventor's database. But when I login as the vice foreign minister it blocks out my access to my brother's info. WHY DOES IT DO THAT!" After Relena finished screaming Heero stood up. "Because I told it to," he replied with a hurt tone. "What," asked Relena as tears came to her eyes. "Relena I just didn't want you to get hurt. Milliardo isn't the safest guy in history in fact he once tried to wipe out all of earth. And after that he then joined an organization to protect it. He's going back and forth and he may pose as a threat to even you. He's not stable Relena and I don't want to see you get hurt," as Heero finished his statement Relena took her hands away from her eyes walked up to Heero and slapped him. He didn't flinch, he didn't even move, but Relena knew it hurt. "How dare you Heero. I will decide what I want to do with my life whether I find my brother or not and you will never block my access to anything ever again you hear me?" Relena then slapped him again to wake him up inside but it didn't work. Relena then huffed out and went home. "Dude you really her off. And either I'm getting mixed signs or you two are secretly dating," said Duo with a smug grin. "You're getting mixed signs," said Heero as he walked away from the living room and into his room. Before Heero was able to turn the doorknob to his room Duo asked one of his annoying questions. "Hey, aren't you going to help me put away all this food into it's proper place," asked Duo with a smile on his face as he opened the fridge. "You do it I have some work to do," Heero replied with a cold tone as he walked into his room and shut the door. Heero then turned off his lights and flopped back on the bed to sulk in the fact that his girlfriend, Relena the pacifist smacked him twice. _I can't believe she hit me. What the hell was she thinking? _Suddenly Heero heard a knock coming from somewhere but it wasn't at his door. Heero jumped up and went to his window. As Heero opened his blinds he was shocked to see Relena standing next to his window. Heero then opened his window and let her in. "Oh thank God you live on the first floor," said Relena as she jumped through the small window. "Relena what are you doing here Duo's still here," yelled Heero as he looked at her sternly. "What do you think I'm stupid, that's why I came back? I want to get everything out in the open I'm tired of living a lie," replied Relena as she started for the living room. "Wait are you sure you want to tell Duo; I mean Duo the one who would use anything he can against me to rank on me?" "Yes I want to tell Duo, because I'm tired of all the secrecy," she said as she turned around and gave him a stern look. But suddenly Relena looked at the side of his face and noticed a red spot starting to come in. "By the way I just want to say I'm sorry about that," replied Relena as she reapplied her hand to the red spot on his face. "Don't worry about it. Actually I was expecting a worse reaction but I'm glad you restrained yourself," replied Heero as he gave a small smile. "You know you really should smile more you look cuter," replied Relena as Heero brushed his lips with hers. Relena dropped her hand on his shoulder as her other hand came around and landed on his other shoulder. Soon Heero deepened the kiss as Relena started playing with the small hairs at the back of his neck. Suddenly the door opened and what Duo saw startled him more then he startled them. Suddenly Duo asked "Well lunch is ready but I see you aren't as hungry for food as you are for a certain pacifist." "Yes well uh Duo I think it's time we came clean… Me and Heero are dating," said Relena as Duo got a smug grin on his face. "Oh really I knew it… I knew it… I knew it." "Great Relena know we've given him the satisfaction he needs," Heero said as he whispered into her ear. "But god you two look so cute together oh I can't wait to tell Hilde." "NO," yelled Heero and Relena at the same time. "What, but I want to tell Hilde," whined Duo. "You can't. Now I respect Hilde but this is a secret for a reason Duo. Now be a good boy and run along I need to talk to Heero about a few things," replied Relena. "Oh all right see ya love birds," replied Duo as he shut the door on his way out. "Heero quickly disconnect the phone line please," asked Relena as Heero hacked his computer into the phone system. "Okay here we go. Tap into this…then shut down that and…done." "Hey who disconnected the phone," yelled Duo in the other room. Relena couldn't help but giggle as Duo started yelling every curse in existence. "Well now that that's over with where were we," asked Relena as Heero started kissing her again. "Hey wait Heero," yelled Relena as she pulled away. "I need to talk to you," said Relena as she sat down on Heero's bed and patted the empty space next to her. Heero then took a seat next to Relena as she began. "Listen I was invited to go to a ball tonight at the Sanq kingdom and I want you to come with me. What do ya say," asked Relena in a saddened tone. "Well I can't let you go through that hell alone so I guess I'll go," replied Heero. "Alright then, we need to go to the mall right now," said Relena as she got up and stretched. "Why," asked Heero with a curious tone. "Well this event is black tie only and I doubt you have any outfits except that worn out green tank. So mall NOW!" As Relena demanded Heero to go to the mall with her Heero had a shocked look on his face that said 'who put you in charge of my outfits.' In a matter of minutes Relena and Heero made it to the mall. Relena noticed a tuxedo store and grabbed Heero's hand as she dragged him in. As soon as they entered a man came up to Relena and Heero and asked if they needed assistance. Heero's arm automatically wrapped protectively around Relena's waist. "Yes I'm looking for a tuxedo for my boyfriend here," replied Relena. The man then asked Heero his sizes and went off into the other direction. "You know Heero I don't think that man was interested in me. In fact just the other way around; I think he was after you. So you can take your arm off my waist now. It doesn't suit you." Heero had a horrified look on his face that showed his disgust from being hit on by a man. "Don't worry I don't go that way," he replied as he started coughing. "I know you don't and that's why I love ya," replied Relena as she kissed the top of his nose. Heero then lifted up his head and kissed her full on the lips. The kiss stopped as quickly as it began as a voice was heard off in the distance. "Hey Relena," yelled a Hilde sounding voice Relena turned around to find Hilde and Catherine coming their way. "Oh just great," replied Heero as he too noticed the girls heading their way. "Hey you two," replied Relena as she ran up to them. "Okay Relena quick question are you two an item," asked Catherine. Relena looked back and notice Heero shaking his head. "No of course not," replied Relena as honestly as she could. _God, good thing he can read lips and give a yes or no nod or I might have ended up saying yes. _Hilde decided it was time for her to put in her input."Oh then I guess that was just a stolen kiss I saw," "Uhmm…Uhmm," was all Relena could think of. "Oh give it up girl! Duo called me and told me all about you and Heero." "What you got to be kidding me," replied Relena. "Oh yeah and he said something about his line being cut so he called from a payphone." "That no good for nothing idiot. He can't even keep one little secret why I outa," Relena mumbled to her self as Heero came up behind her. "So what are you two doing in a tuxedo shop," asked Heero. "Well turns out we got both got two invitations to the Peacecraft ball so we both decided that I would take Trowa and Hilde would take Duo," replied Catherine. "But Duo wants to play idiot and Trowa apparently is too busy to buy his own tux. So here we are two girls in the middle of a tuxedo shop looking for tuxes." "Here you are sir one tuxedo," said the clerk as he returned with Heero's tux. Catherine and Hilde gave the man Trowa and Duo's sizes and he returned in five short minutes with the tuxedos. Everyone then went to the counter and paid for their boyfriends' outfits. The girls then went to pick out their outfits and Heero went with them. The girls decided to go into one of the most expensive dress shops. "Now Heero I want you to stay out here you don't get to see my dress until tonight so you have to wait," said Relena as Heero put a small pout on his face. "Fine but don't take forever in that place," said Heero as he especially eyed the girls. "Deal," said Relena as she kissed his cheek and went inside. Heero sat on the bench just outside the store as he watched the girls get mesmerized from the formal dresses through the window. "Hey girls what about this one," asked Relena as she pulled out a purple silk gown with spaghetti straps and flowing frills on the end." "No it's just not you," replied Hilde. "But oh my god look at this one," replied Catherine. Hilde then ran over to see it. "Relena this would look perfect on you," replied Hilde as she took it towards Relena's direction for her to see it. Relena looked at it and fell in love instantly with the gown. She decided to purchase it. After she bought her gown Relena helped Hilde and Catherine pick out their gowns. Relena occasionally looked back to see Heero bored out of his mind. She could tell that watching her through a window as she shopped wasn't his favorite thing to do. About twenty minutes later the girls came out with a few boxes. Heero stood up and walked over towards Relena. "Hey girls why don't you come by my place before the ball to get ready and we'll do each others hair," asked Relena. "Oh that would be so much fun," replied Cathy. "What about you Hilde," asked Relena. "Well I guess it'll be alright. Is it alright if Duo picks me up from your house," asked Hilde not trying to be rude. "Oh of course," replied Relena as they started heading towards the parking lot. "How's six thirty sound is that good for you all," asked Relena. "Oh I think we're good for that, right Hilde?" "Yeah fine," replied Hilde. "Any way's we're this way," replied Cathy "okay see ya later," replied Relena as she got into the passenger seat of Heero's car. Heero drove her to her house. Heero got out and opened the passenger side for Relena to get out. "Thank you Heero but you know you can come in if you want," "No that's okay." "I insist," replied Relena being as stern as possible. "Oh all right," said Heero as he brought her to her door. Relena then grabbed her keys and entered her townhouse. Heero always found it strange that someone like Relena, who is vice foreign minister can live in such a common community holding. Heero then followed her in to her house. "Why don't you sit on the couch and I'll grab something to drink. Would you like coffee or tea?" Relena asked her question with the elegance of a queen but Heero still objected, as she knew he would. "Relena why did you choose to go to your parents party," asked Heero. "The question has been on my mind for a while now and it's starting to get to me," stated Heero. "Well I want to be able to have a day in the life I will never have. And I guess that I want to be able to feel like I actually have a family for just one night." Soon as the small talk continued six thirty came around and the doorbell rang. Relena snapped up realizing time must have slipped. "Heero what time is it," asked Relena as she started for the door. "It's six thirty why," asked Heero. "Because that's the time I told the girls to come over remember," asked Relena as she looked back at Heero. "Oh I totally forgot," replied Heero. Relena then opened the door and was greeted with four familiar female faces. "Hope you don't mind Relena we invited Dorthy and Sally to come here too," said Cathy. "That's fine, but are they going to the ball as well," asked Relena. "Yeah, apparently Sally has to go because the preventors put her as head of security for this evening. And Dorthy is going because Quatre got an invite and is taking her," stated Hilde. "Oh my god are you serious Quatre and Dorthy," asked Relena. Suddenly Dorthy came through the door. "That's right," replied Dorthy. Relena started jumping up and down "how long," asked Relena. "Well we've been dating for about three months now," stated Dorthy a-matter-a-factly. "Wow I'm so happy for you," stated Relena. Dorthy then noticed Heero sitting on the couch "uh Relena what's he doing here," said Dorthy bluntly as she pointed to Heero. "For your information I was just leaving," said Heero as he sat up and started walking towards the front door. Heero then stopped in front of Relena kissed her cheek "I'll pick you up at eight," he whispered in her ear as he left. "Oh my god Relena are you too dating," asked Sally. "Well actually yeah we kinda are," replied Relena shyly. After everyone got the latest info on Heero and Relena, everyone found themselves upstairs doing each other's hair. "So Cathy how's Trowa doing? Are you two still dating," asked Relena. Catherine then turned and looked at Relena. "Well of course, we are going to the ball together after all." "Yeah but I wasn't sure if you were going together boyfriend and girlfriend or as close friends. Hey that reminds me how did you manage to get a reservation to the ball anyways," asked Relena with curiosity. Suddenly all eyes turned and looked at Catherine. "Well Quatre has a Reservation for four but he didn't need it so he asked us if we'd like to go," stated Catherine. "Oh that reminds me I hope you don't mind Relena but we asked the guys to pick us up from here for the ball," said Dorthy hoping it's not an intrusion. "No that's quite all right," stated Relena. Relena then turned around and looked at Sally. "Hey Sally you've been quite quiet this evening. But how did you get Wufei to take you to the ball," asked Relena. "You know Relena someday that curiosity is going to get you killed. But if you must know we decided it would look less conspicuous if the heads of security blended in. So we decided to enter as a couple. Though I have to admit Wufei would never publicly admit that he is dating me." Everyone laughed at the thought of Wufei showing public affection towards Sally. "Anyways Hilde, how did you get Duo to show his face at this ball anyways," asked Sally with a curious tone. Hilde started grinning from ear to ear "I promised the god of death a rewarding evening afterwards," replied Hilde. Dorthy gasped "Hilde you naughty girl," everyone laughed. Soon as the laughter and conversation ended the girls were ready for the evening. It is now eight o' clock sharp and as Dorthy looked out side Relena's window she was surprised to see two limos and five gundam pilots. "Girls our dates are here," yelled Dorthy up the stairs. The girls then gathered downstairs. "All right so who wants to go out first I nominate Cathy," said Relena as she started to push her out the door. "What why me," argued Catherine but it was too late she was already outside the door. Cathy then straightened up and began to walk towards her date. Trowa looked at his angel with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. Cathy was wearing a light purple dress with sleeves that went around her arms to show her bare shoulders. Cathy also wore a silver necklace with a heart shaped pendent. Her earrings were silver heart shaped and she wore the lightest shade of pink lipstick. By now Cathy had made it in front of Trowa and she picked up his jaw. Trowa then snapped back to reality and helped Cathy into the limo. Dorthy was next to exit the front door. Dorthy was wearing a simple blue dress with a diamond collar necklace. Her hair was in a small bun. Quatre couldn't have looked more stunned as his date came up next to him and kissed him on the cheek. Hilde came down the stairs next in a midnight blue spaghetti strap tee dress that stopped right at her ankles. Sally came down the stairs next. She wore a soft pink dress that clung to her skin perfectly as it dragged behind her. She also wore a gold necklace with a ruby red pendent. Her hair was up in a ponytail for the first time since Wufei meet her. As Sally came down Wufei tried to keep his rude in check even though you can tell his defense walls were crumbling. And last but not least Relena stepped out but she quickly turned her back to lock the door behind. She was planning to wait this out as long as she could. Finally after Relena finished locking the door she turned around and started walking towards Heero. Heero couldn't have looked more stunned. Relena was wearing a white strapless silk dress and her hair was curly to the roots. Her ears held white pearl drop earrings and her lips glistened with the shine of lip-gloss. Her bear neck stuck out like a sore thumb; it was the only part of her that didn't have make-up or jewelry and Heero wanted to bite it like a vicious vampire. A thin diamond bracelet covered Relena's right wrist and her left hand had a beautiful diamond silver ring on it. Relena then made her way over to Heero as his eyes finally moved from the doorway to her. Ever since Relena turned around Heero had been staring at the direction of the door and where his girlfriend once stood. As Heero looked towards her Relena gave a slight giggle. "So I guess this means you like my outfit," asked Relena. "It's not the outfit. It's you, I've never seen you look so gorgeous and elegant," replied Heero as he gulped. Relena giggled again as she started for the limo hoping he would follow behind. Relena went into the limo Duo and Hilde went into. Quatre, Dorthy, Trowa, and Catherine went into the other limousine. And Sally and Wufei decided to be less conspicuous by taking Wufei's car. Within an hour they made it to the ball. Relena was surprised to see so few people here. Relena then spotted her parents and ran over to meet them. Heero followed as he figured out where she was heading. Relena finally made it to her parents. "Why aren't more people here yet," Relena asked her biological parents. "Well, we wanted to have some alone time before the ball dear," replied her mother. "Don't tell me you came alone to the ball," asked her mom. "No of course not my date is right over there," replied Relena. Her parents looked in the direction she was looking and they spotted Heero. "Well why is it he is not over here with you," asked her father. "Well I guess I wanted to talk to you so much that I ran and lost track of him," replied Relena. "Heero over here," shouted Relena. Heero then turned in her direction and started walking towards her. Suddenly heads began to turn as two people entered the room. It was Millardo and Noin. Relena's parents walked up to him. "Get out you don't belong here," yelled her father. "But I am your son," replied Millardo. "No you were never our son. You smeared the Peacecraft name with blood. You fought wars and smeared your hands with the blood of others. You have done nothing worthy of the name Peacecraft. NOW GET OUT!" Relena's father yelled like she never thought possible. Noin and Millardo turned around and started walking out. Relena ran up to Millardo "wait I'm sure there is a way we can work this out right," asked Relena. Everyone turned and looked at each other and nodded. Everyone went behind the curtains of the ballroom and started talking. "Mom, and dad if you don't mind me calling you so, my brother and I really just want to have a family again. Now I understand mistakes were made, but it just seems wrong that you would banish your own son from the family. To me he is as much a part of this family as I maybe even more so. Please just try to understand where he's coming from." As Relena finished her statement Millardo nodded in agreement to what she was saying and both Relena and Millardo couldn't help but hug their parents. Soon an agreement was brought upon that Millardo would still be honored as a Peacecraft. Relena went back out and saw Heero as he started walking up to her. "Would you care to dance Ms. Dorlin," Heero asked his question with the dignity of a Roman god. "Of course that would be lovely," said Relena as she put her hands around his neck. The two moved gently across the floor as the rhythm of the music was lost on deaf ears. The two only saw each other "you know I never told you how beautiful you look tonight," Heero said as he looked into her eyes. "Your right you didn't so how beautiful do I look," asked Relena with a slight giggle. "You look gorgeous. You look just like a princess," he replied. "That's cause I am one," she stated with a small giggle. "Then you should be treated like one," he said as he lightly placed his lips on hers. Relena then looked up into his eyes and asked "Heero would you mind walking with me outside?" "No not at all," he replied. Heero led them out to the balcony stairs as they walked through the royal gardens. "God this place holds memories," Relena said with a sigh. "Hey ya look it's our bench," replied Heero. It was the bench where Heero and Relena were sitting when Dorthy handed Relena the invitation to Romafeller. "Wow I never thought I would see that bench again," replied Relena as she thought about it. "Yeah so you want to sit," asked Heero. "No not really that bench has bad karma written all over it," replied Relena. "Oh come on it's just a bench," he nagged. "Oh all right," replied Relena with a sigh. "See nothing has happened," said Heero to calm her fears. Suddenly a huge explosion was heard. "You were saying," replied Relena as Heero ran towards the castle. "Relena, Heero a group of antagonists are in the ballroom. They are holding the guests hostage," yelled Duo as he ran down the stairs to give the news. By now Heero and Duo meet half way and started back up the stairs but they stopped when they heard a familiar scream. "Heero help," yelled Relena as three men were grabbing her. ""Relena," yelled Heero as he ran back down the stairs to get to her. "Take the princess away I'll deal with her stupid bodyguard." Heero reached the bench only to be approached by one of the men. Duo wasn't far behind as he ran down the stairs to assist Heero. "Out of the way I don't want you; I want Relena." "Oh I'm sorry but the princess has a small date with destiny. As for you…" The man didn't finish his statement as he charged Heero with a switchblade. Heero saw the attack and dodged it but he did not expect his attacker to throw his second attack as fast as he did. Heero was struck in the gut with a four-inch switchblade. The attacker dropped the blade and ran in the direction of his comrades.

Back in the ball room…

Fifteen men were formed in a circle with the guests in the circle. Suddenly one of the guards' radio went off. A voice was heard coming on the other end. "We got the princess our mission here is complete move out." "Alright team lets go," said one of the guards. The guards backed away slowly still facing the hostages. Soon the guards had evacuated the palace and left the guests in confusion. Suddenly Duo came running in with Heero in his arms. "He needs medical attention immediately," yelled Duo off that he couldn't have prevented this from happening to his best friend. Sally went over to check on Heero when she saw what happened. Duo was then approached by Quatre. "Duo what happened to Relena," asked Quatre. "They took her," replied Duo in defeat. "WHAT," yelled Millardo who was listening in on the conversation between Duo and Quatre. "Yeah Heero tried to stop them. But he got stabbed and was knocked unconscious." Duo then turned his attention to Sally. "Sally how is he," Duo asked as his shoes started turning red from the blood seeping onto his shoes. "He's only unconscious but if we don't stop the blood flow soon he may slip into a coma and possibly leave us." "Don't let it happen I'll call an ambulance right now," yelled Duo as he ran out of the room to use his cell phone which wasn't working. Duo then had to use a pay phone. "911 emergency assistance. What is your emergency," said a voice on the other end of the phone. "My friend is slipping into a comma and may die I need an ambulance here stat," replied Duo. "Right away sir what is your location," asked the lady. "This is no time for me to run out and get an address just trace this damn call," said Duo getting frustrated from all the questioning. "Alright sir I'll send an ambulance over immediately," replied the lady. "Thank you," said Duo as he hung up the phone. Duo then sunk down to the floor and put his back against the wall. Out of nowhere he started crying. _I could have avoided this from happening. Why the hell did I take my sweet time running down those stairs? Was it because I thought Heero could handle it? _"DAMN IT! I just don't know," yelled Duo as he started punching the ground out of sheer anger. Suddenly Duo spotted a flashing red light and he noticed it was the ambulance. Duo ran out to meet the medics and told them that Heero was in the ballroom. Duo then escorted them to the ballroom where Sally got up and let them take care of the situation. "We are going to air lift him to the nearest hospital if that's alright with you maim," asked one of the medics whose tag said Ron. "Well Ron, I would prefer if you took my friend's boyfriend to my medical bay," replied Sally making it very clear that Heero was not her boyfriend. "All right maim where is your medical bay," asked one of the men. "Let me go with you and I will assist in showing you the way," replied Sally. "All right maim," and with that said they put Heero on a stretcher and went out to the ambulance, where they then made it to Sally's medical center. AS Duo saw them leave he decided it was his turn to take action. "All right Quatre, Trowa I want you two to search the preventor's data base and try to find Relena. Wufei, I want you to assist me to search out the area and look for anything that will help us in our search for Relena. ALL RIGHT GUNDAM PILOTS MOVE OUT." The boys then excused them selves and apologized to their dates and did as told. Wufei and Duo went down the balcony and Quatre and Trowa went to HQ. "Duo I have an idea, where was Heero struck down," asked Wufei. Duo then pointed to a bloodstain on the ground by an old park bench. Wufei started surveying the area as Duo took a seat on the park bench. "This is too much for me, first Heero then Relena what next the president," Duo asked his question with sarcasm. "Duo shut up and come take a look at this, I found something." "Duo immediately sat upright and walked over to where Wufei was crouching over a crumbled up ball of paper. "Here read this," said Wufei as Duo picked it up.

_To Duo and the others,_

_If something has happened to me _

_It is probably from being a bodyguard. _

_But in the case of such an event I have taken a precaution that Relena and I would both wear trackers. I used the preventors main database for the tracking system._

_The system code is: 7950231_

_And the password is: alhidfge_

_Good luck _

_And if you have only one choice to rescue me or_

_Relena you know who I want rescued. _

_Don't hesitate_

"SON OF A BITCH! He knew this would happen. DAMN HIM!" As Duo yelled Wufei wasn't surprised. "That ing idiot how could he not had told us." As Duo yelled every profanity known to man, Wufei whipped out his cell phone. "Quatre we got a lead we're heading back." Wufei then hung up his phone and walked over to Duo. "Duo we have to get back let's go." The ride to HQ was a quite one as Duo reflected on the stupidity of his best friend. As they arrived at the preventors Duo ran into Quatre and Trowa's office. Trowa was leaning against the wall as Quatre typed on the computer. "Anything," asked Duo. "Nope," replied Trowa. "Here try this," said Duo as he threw the crumpled up note on the desk. Quatre and Trowa read the note quickly. "He knew didn't he," asked Trowa. "I don't know if he did, but if so he was very quite about it," said Duo as he folded his arms in a furious manner. "Well let's try the code," said Quatre as he once again started to type on the computer. "WOW it worked," replied Quatre. Everyone then gathered around the computer. "Well let's see Heero's at Sally's office, so that blinking icon would be Heero. And the blinking icon on it's way to L3 would be Relena," replied Quatre. "We did it," yelled Duo as he started jumping up and down. "Duo calm yourself, we still need to rescue her before we can celebrate," reminded Trowa. "Yeah that's true but let's check on Heero," replied Duo as he whipped out his cell phone and called Sally. "Hey Duo," came Sally's voice on the other end. "How did you know it was me," asked Duo. "Caller id, anyways are you calling about Heero?" "Yes how is he," asked Duo. "Well we bandaged his wound and his condition is stabilizing. In fact he's starting to come to. If you'd like to come to my office you can see him by then he should be fully awake," replied Sally. "Great we'll be there in three minutes," replied Duo as he jumped off the cell and looked at Trowa and Quatre. "Don't look so glum you guys he's waking up and we are going to visit him." "No it's not that Duo. But let's go it's time to get some answers," replied Trowa as they headed for the elevators. As they got inside the elevators Trowa hit the sixth floor button as they went up to the medical bay. They stepped out and walked towards Sally's office. Sally's office isn't really an office it's more like a clinic with two twin beds in it. They then walked in and saw Heero on one of the beds. Sally was monitoring his charts. "How is he," asked Quatre. "He's doing fine though he's lost a lot of blood. But he'll make it." "Uhhh," came a grown from Heero's mouth as his head went side to side. "Is he alright," asked Duo as he looked at Heero. "He's fine. He's just fighting his inner demons in other words he's just having a bad dream," said Sally trying to make it seem like nothing big. "It's probably about Relena," stated Trowa a matter a factly. "Duo," came faint whisper from Heero's direction. Duo looked at Heero with grief in his eyes. He couldn't stand to see the perfect soldier this way. "Is Relena okay," Duo turned his head at Heero's question. "We're gonna find her Heero don't you worry," said Duo as he looked at his battered friend. Heero jolted up and tried to stand. "I have to find her," said Heero as he groaned in pain from his bandaged wound. "Heero don't try to stand your in to much pain to go anywhere," yelled Sally as she started getting frustrated. "But Relena's been kidnapped," yelled Heero. "Don't worry we got your note and we are tracking her coordinates," said Duo in a calm manor. "THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STANDING AROUND HERE FOR!" Everyone ran out of the room to get to work right away but Quatre stayed. "Heero I have to know. Did you know this was going to happen," asked Quatre. Heero turned his head as if in regret. "Heero," demanded Quatre. "All right, all right, I had an idea that something might happen but I wasn't positive. So I wrote that note just in case; it was in my pocket every time I went out with Relena. So that if I got hurt protecting Relena I would drop it for one of you to find." As Heero finished his statement Quatre nodded. "All right so do you have any idea who is behind this," asked Quatre. "It's the remnants of the Barton foundation," replied Heero. "All right thanks that's all we needed to know rest up Heero and don't worry we'll get her back," replied Quatre as he walked out of the room. Heero then sat up and looked around as he noticed his charts lying on the counter of Sally's medical room. Heero got up and took a look at them as he noticed someone donated blood for his life. Heero got strange shivers as he thought about someone else's blood in his system. Heero then turned his attention back to the thing that was bothering him the most; Relena's safety. Heero then got out of the room and ran as fast as he could to the elevator, as the doors opened Heero was shocked to find that Sally was inside. "Heero what are you doing out of bed," scolded Sally. "I'm going where I'm needed," said Heero with a cold shoulder as he went into the elevator with her and pushed the button marked G. "You know I can't stop you but promise me you won't get your self killed Relena would never forgive me," said Sally saddened by his decision. "I won't. Trust me dying is not on my things to do list." "That's good to know. And anyways Relena's at L3 just thought you should know since you'll find out anyway." "Thanks Sally. See ya," said Heero as the elevator reached Ground Floor. Heero then walked out not looking back. Heero then walked down the street as he reached his destination an old a banded warehouse. Heero then pushed open the rusty door as it dropped from its hinges. Heero turned the lights on and looked up at the wing zero. "Well buddy looks like we're going after her again," replied Heero as he boarded his gundam. Heero then started to lift off as the automated roof jammed. Heero then put the wing zeros hands up and opened the roof manually. He then took off and went into bird mode as he headed for L3. Heero then put his gundam on autopilot and used the gundam's computer to load into preventor's main computer and go into his tracking system. "Hey Heero wait up," came a voice through wing zero's private line. "Duo, what the hell are you doing here," asked Heero. "Hey I think that's my question, you are supposed to be resting. But when Trowa noticed your disappearance the guys suggested I follow you. Especially since we all knew where you we're going," replied Duo. "Yeah well this is just something I got to do," replied Heero. "Yeah I'm with ya but I thought I told ya to leave this to me and the guys." "Would you want to leave Hilde's safety to me," asked Heero using reverse psychology. "Yeah I guess your right. Anyways we double checked your theory and the remaining Barton's are behind this," said Duo as he put DeathScythe into autopilot. _That's just like him; to assume something I told him is just a theory That he would even double check it makes my blood boil. _"Well anyways I'm gonna sleep that is if your going to talk and second guess me the whole way. Then I'm just going to have to shoot my self," replied Heero as he laid back in his seat. "Well technically, you can't shoot your self because Relena depends on you," said Duo as he started to laugh. "Duo?" "Yeah," "Shut up," replied Heero as he turned off the communication line. Meanwhile Duo is in the DeathScythe talking to him self. "Hey don't tell me to shut up your lucky I even came as your back up." "Duo, shut up, because if you haven't realized; you happen to be talking to your self and we would like to relax to if you don't mind," replied Quatre as Sandrock tagged behind Deathscythe. "Hey Quatre when did you spark an attitude," asked Duo with a bit of sarcasm. "Well if you must know it started back at the ball when I saw your face." "Will you two shut up, I'm getting a headache," yelled Sally as she approached them in her preventor cruiser. "Sally when did you get here," said Duo as he turned on the monitor and saw her face. "About the same time you two started bickering about god knows what," replied Wufei with a cool domineer. "Hey Wu-man you made it," replied Duo. "Yes you braided Baka and for the last time don't call me that," yelled Wufei in a off mood. "Hey guys between all your arguing I guess you didn't realize that we're here," replied Heero who was secretly listening to the pathetic excuse for a conversation. "Really we're here when did we," "right about the time you got called the braided baka," replied Heero as he cut Duo off. "Frankly I think it suits you," Heero said as he focused back on his destination. "Hey Trowa you still alive or did your brain cells already shrivel up and die from listening to that pathetic conversation," asked Heero as he noted Trowa's quietness. "I'm alive what's up," asked Trowa. "I need you to detect if the Heavyarms is getting any strange readings with the atmospheric pressure. I would do it my self but Wing here hasn't been the same since we smashed Marty Mayas stronghold," replied Heero. "Yeah I'm getting something from the atoms in the area seems they are reflecting off something. Any ideas Heero," asked Trowa. "Yeah it's their shield, but we can't see the colony due to the shield it's a new type made to look transparent, " replied Heero. "Well then Relena must be inside," replied Sally "I'll call HQ and let them know what we found," replied Sally. "Put that down woman," said Wufei as he took the communicator away from her. "He's right the fewer that know about this the better," replied Trowa. "Hey Quatre can you cut us in," asked Trowa. "I think I can…" "NO," replied Heero cutting him off. "The shield isn't just a shield it's also the outer layer of the colony. If we hit it with a lousy hit they will stabilize the other areas of the colony and know we're here. We need to penetrate the colony find Relena and bring her back here. Then once we have confirmed her safety we destroy the whole colony," replied Heero as everyone agreed to his plan. "All right now who's gonna do the inside job," asked Duo. "I mean we always have Wufei and Trowa who have always had the devil's luck persuading our enemy that they're on their side. But they're both preventors now like us so we need someone who's last resort won't be to fake the enemy's role and we need…" "I'll go," replied Heero cutting Duo off." "Of course we should have known," replied Duo scratching his head. "Can it Duo," replied Heero with a ruff tone. "Heero are you sure that's such a good idea, I mean your wound…" "Is fine Quatre," replied Heero as he cut Quatre off. "Heero be careful I don't want to have to stitch you up for the rest of my life," yelled Sally. "Thanks for the peep talk Sally, and don't worry I'll have Relena out before they even know I was there," stated Heero feeling certain of himself. "All right Trowa now scan for an entrance," asked Heero. "Right there's an entrance to left of you it seems to be hallow, judging by how some of the atoms seem to make it through the opening." "All right I'm going in, I'll see you guys in a little bit until then stay out of sight. We'll rendezvous with you back here," said Heero as he jumped out of Wing in his space vest and helmet. Heero then made it to the door undetected he then used a small explosive on the electronic lock. The door then swung open and Heero went inside. Heero soon came across a guard and knocked him out cold. Heero took the guards hat and discretely covered his face with it. Heero soon made his way to the holding cells. Heero noticed the large amounts of guards placed at one bolted door. Heero slowly approached them with his eyes still covered. Also Heero made sure the symbol of Barton faction showed clearly off the top of the hat. "I'm off duty but the boss wanted me to give the Peacecraft girl some truth serum, is this it," asked Heero trying to act like one of the Barton soldiers. "Sure go a head," said one of the guards as he opened the door and let Heero in. They then shut the door quietly, "idiots," replied Heero at their stupidity. Heero then looked around the room to find it very dark but still he could see Relena all crumpled up in the corner of the room crying as she seemed scared of him. "Relena it's me," replied Heero as he took off his hat. "Heero, oh thank goodness," replied Relena as she started crying. "Hey they didn't hurt you did they," asked Heero as he raised her chin so that her eyes were looking at his. "Later, right now I want to get out of here more then anything," replied Relena. "Alright but please answer my question did they hurt you," asked Heero in a concerned voice. Relena then lifted up her skirt and her shirtsleeves to show bruises everywhere. "THOSE S," yelled Heero as he turned away and was about to kick the door down to beat the crap out of everyone when Relena grabbed his arm to turn him around to face him. "Don't Heero, lets just get out of this awful place," begged Relena in a strained voice. "Alright stand back," replied Heero. Heero then threw a grenade in the opposite corner as he shielded Relena from the explosion. "C'mon," yelled Heero as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a small storage room. "Relena here I brought you this," said Heero as he handed her a small space suite. Heero then turned around to let her change into her panties and bra so that the suite would be lose. "Heero you don't have to be shy you know, you've seen me in less anyways. As soon as she finished changing the two were off again. They soon made it to the door Heero used to get in. They then flew to the wing zero and Heero piloted it. Unfortunately they're enemy discovered their presence and Duo and the others are now in full-fledged battle. "Relena I know you probably don't want to see war in first person but we don't have a choice if we want to get out of here in one piece," replied Heero as he looked back at her. "I know; do what you must," replied Relena as she sat back in the small dusty old corner of the wing zero. Heero then took on a few of the mobile dolls and shattered them. "Everyone I have Relena. I'm going to destroy the colony, get ready," said Heero as he pointed wing's buster riffle at the invisible fortress. Heero then blew up the colony and all the mobile dolls stopped their attack. "All right let's get out of here," replied Duo as he turned back to look at the earth. "All right Heero how is she," asked Duo as he turned to the side to look at the wing zero. "She's bruised all over," replied Heero as he looked back at Relena. "Heero let's just go home please," asked Relena with a soft dry tone. "No problem. All right guys let's head back, we all need to rest anyways," replied Heero as they started back for the earth. "So Heero what do you think water or land," asked Duo knowing his answer. "What do you think you idiot? We can't land on the land we'll die you baka," replied Wufei answering the question for Heero. Five hours later everyone landed back on the earth. Everyone landed in the ocean except for Heero he went back into bird mode and took off in the sky after entering the earth's atmosphere. Heero then landed back in the warehouse and helped Relena out of the wing zero. "Heero, thank you," replied Relena with a large amount of gratitude. "Hey don't worry about it. It was the least I could do for my girl," replied Heero as he kissed her full on the lips. "I love you Heero," said Relena as she broke off the kiss. "I love you too, Relena and I won't ever let anything happen to you, I promise," said Heero as they walked out of the warehouse. Heero helped her through the broken door. "Ow," yelled Relena as a piece of old metal from the door scraped one of the bruises on her leg. Heero looked down and noticed the immense amount of bleeding coming from her leg. Heero took out a napkin from his jacket pocket and helped her clean up the cut. "Don't worry Relena it's only a small ways to Sally's medical lab. I'll make sure she helps you," replied Heero as he stopped the bleeding from her leg. "Thanks Heero," replied Relena as he put his arm around her waist. Relena then slowly walked down the sidewalk with Heero by her side as they soon made it up the elevator and into Sally's medical bay. The receptionist helped Heero with Relena and put her on an examination table. "Relena, Heero are you two alright," asked Sally as she walked through the door into the waiting room. "Yeah it's us but Relena needs more help then I do get to her first," replied Heero as he sat on the couch, which just so happened to be in the waiting room. "Still I can't let those cuts go unnoticed. Here take this anesthetic and clean those cuts while you wait," said Sally as she handed Heero some antibacterial liquid. "Fine but no bandages I'm used to letting my wounds heal on their own," said Heero as he picked up the anesthetic from the table in front of him. "I can't allow that, either you bandage up those wounds or I'll do it for you," said Sally. "No you take care of Relena I'll bandage them if that's what it takes," yelled Heero as he went up to grab the bandages. "All right then," said Sally as she turned around and walked over to Relena. "Let's see how our patient is doing," said Sally as she walked over to Relena. "I'm all right just a little bruised is all, but I'll be fine it's not an issue," said Relena as she jumped off the examination table. "Ow," yelled Relena as her ankle collapsed. "Relena don't try to stand you're putting to much strain on your legs and they are already to damaged to sustain your weight," yelled Sally as she helped her back on the table "But I don't want to be here I want to go home and rest," replied Relena. "You can go home as soon as you rest up a bit. Now tell me how did you get these injuries," asked Sally. Heero then looked up, as he too wanted to know how she got so badly hurt. "Well they blamed me for promoting peace they said that it was me and my hypocrisies that made operation meter go a rye." "Impossible we did that on our own," yelled Heero. "We chose to use operation M to our advantage." "Yes but they didn't see it that way so everyday at about the same time the guards would have fun beating up the chained pacifist. But the bruises weren't the worse," explained Relena as she looked down at her stomach. Relena then slowly lifted up her shirt half way to show a gash against her stomach. "Those idiots! If I hadn't already I would have sliced their jugular, ankles, and wrists one by one. Just to watch them suffer and watch as the pain slowly floods out of their body. Then when I think enough blood was lost I decapitate them!" "Heero calm down and stop talking like that I hate it. All of it," said Relena as she started to shake. "Sorry Relena," said Heero as he continued to examine the cut across her stomach. "Anyways don't worry after the hit it only took six hours for the stinging to fade down," replied Relena. "Uh Heero can I talk to you for a second," asked Sally. Heero the stepped back over to the receptionist's desk. "What's wrong," asked Heero as he noticed Sally's upset face. "Heero there is an infection all over that cut and it really shouldn't have taken that long for the pain to die down. I think they used a rusty blade as well as maybe a bit of poison but not enough to kill her. But just enough to sting, and make her sick. She also has a fever," replied Sally as Heero took in the current information. "Damn those s," yelled Heero as Relena noticed his voice grow with anger. "Don't worry we can take care of the cut and flush most of the poison out of her system, but in time her system with flush it out on it's own. It's up to you if you want us to do the procedure," said Sally calmly. "No I think she'll be all right I mean she maybe a pacifist but her body's a fighter I can feel it," replied Heero as Sally nodded in understanding. The two of them both walked back over to Relena. "Hey what were you two talking about," asked Relena with curiosity. "Nothing Relena it was nothing," replied Heero as he jumped up and sat next to her and put his arm around her waist. Relena then put her head against Heero's shoulder and closed her eyes. "Sorry to interrupt but what do you want us to do about your bruises," asked the nurse. "Oh well uh," said Relena as she looked up. "Actually I'll just let them heal on their own and I'll just wear jeans and long skirts until they do," replied Relena. "Are you sure," asked Heero as he looked down at her. "Yeah I'm sure I mean they're just bruises they won't take that long to heal," replied Relena with a small smile. "Well then let's get you home," replied Heero as he helped her to the elevator. They then finally made it down to the main floor when Duo and the others ran over to see them. "Hey princess are you sure you should be up and around," asked Duo in his usual happy tone. "Don't worry I'll be fine," replied Relena. "Hey if you guys want you can take a ride back with us if you want," replied Quatre. "If you walk home in your weak stage, you might hurt yourself even more," replied Trowa. "Yeah take a ride with us it will be fun, we could even chat," replied Duo. "Yeah that sounds like fun," replied Relena with a slight smile. "Duo your definition of chat is that you talk and we have no choice but to listen. So if you want Relena to heal I suggest you shut up on the ride home," replied Heero in his usual monotone voice. "Hey I haven't even started talking yet," replied Duo as he walked back towards the car. "All right let's get you home Relena," replied Heero as he helped her to the car. Quatre then directed the driver to go to Relena's apartment and he did as instructed. Within no time at all they made it to Relena's apartment building. Heero then helped Relena get to her room and told the guys to go back to the dorms and they did as instructed. "If you want a drink help yourself there should be some soda's in there," replied Relena as Heero helped her to the couch. "You're unbelievable, you know that," said Heero. "What," asked Relena in a soft confused voice. "Well it's just that even in the state you're in you're still worried about hospitality," replied Heero as he giggled a bit. "Well I thought I should at least offer," replied Relena as she too started to giggle a bit. "Well then you should get some rest. Do you want a pillow or anything," asked Heero with a tad bit of kindness. "No I'm okay but listen I'm just gonna go get something to eat in the kitchen and I'll be right bac…" "No I'll get it for you; you need to rest up immediately," replied Heero. "But Heero I'm fine," replied Relena as she tried to get up. "The HELL you are. Now what would you like to eat," asked Heero in a very strict tone. "Fine I'll have a banana and some peanut butter to dip it in," replied Relena as she had finally given in. "Oh so kinda like a peanut butter banana sandwich," said Heero as he under stood her concept. "Well Duh," replied Relena in all most a off tone. "Well for a politician, you sure do have an attitude," replied Heero as he walked over to the kitchen. "Yeah you can thank Duo for that he educated me very well," replied Relena with a sassy mouth. "He also taught me how to get my way," she said as she stood up and went towards the kitchen. "Relena I thought I told you to sit down," reprimanded Heero. "Well actually I was hoping you would sit down," said Relena as she guided him to the kitchen table. "Relena are you okay," asked Heero as he sat down. Relena then grabbed the banana and peanut butter out of his hands and sat in his lap. "Heero I've never felt better," replied Relena as she dipped the banana into the peanut butter and took a bite. Heero then gulped as he realized the ideas going through her mind. Heero suddenly jumped up and caught Relena before she hit the floor. Relena then kissed Heero full on the lips and the power struggle began. Heero kissed her roughly as Relena did the same back. Heero then got rougher as Relena got rougher. Relena then lead Heero to her bedroom and pushed him on the bed as she stripped in front of him. First she took off her shirt and saw the amused look in his eyes. Relena then grabbed at her skirt which got slipped off in a second. Then she pulled at her bra and unsnapped it. But Heero wasn't concentrating on her motions any more instead his eyes were glued to the scrap of cloth that lay below her stomach. Relena then grabbed at the poor excuse for a thong, as Heero's eyes didn't move. Relena then removed it and jumped on the bed next to Heero. Relena then jumped on him and straddled his hips as she helped undress him. As soon as he was undressed the passion began as Relena kissed him full on the lips and Heero began to fiddle with her golden hair.


End file.
